1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to wafer containers adapted for carrying wafers, and more particularly to wafer containers, which have retractable handle structure convenient for carrying by hands.
2. Description of Related Art
Regular wafer containers may be designed for carrying by hand or using a mechanical arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,082 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,194 disclose wafer container handles convenient for carrying by hands. Because the handles protrude from the periphery of the wafer container at two opposite sides at a distance, much floor space is required when arranging multiple wafer containers in parallel in a clean room.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide wafer containers with retractable handles, so that such wafer containers can be arranged in a smaller space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wafer containers with retractable handles which are detachable, and easily made up.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a wafer container, which comprises a shell having at least one coupling unit at the periphery thereof, a holder frame adapted for coupling to the coupling unit of the shell, at least one retaining block adapted for fastening to the holder frame to form a first pivot structure, and at least one handle adapted for coupling to the first pivot structure. The handle is provided with a second pivot structure adapted for coupling to the first pivot structure for enabling the handle to be respectively turned relative to the holder frame through an angle between the operative position and the collapsed, non-operative position.
The holder frame, the retaining block, the handle and the shell can be separately made and then coupled to one another.
Alternatively, the holder frame and the retaining block can be made into a whole, and then coupled to the shell to hold the handle. The retaining block can be fastened to a respective coupling groove at the holder frame by press-fitting, hook means, snap means, screw means, or any equipment fastening means.
First and second positioning means may be provided to hold the handle between the operative position and the non-operative position. The first pivot structure an d the second pivot structure can be pivot holes and pivot axles, through holes and pins, or any other equivalent coupling structure that enables the handle to be turned relative to the holder frame.